UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "EMMA’S BATHROOM CHORE DILEMMA"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, I'm with DaBaby to react to a fanfic called EMMA’S BATHROOM CHORE DILEMMA. DaBaby: I heard a lot of crazy things about DaddyOFive. I really don't wanna know what's on this fanfic... Usna: It's okay. Since new DaddyOFuck fanfics are now banned as of 9/26/2019, we're gonna react to a really shitty one as a commemoration. Now let's check it out! Mike: Emma go clean the bathroom! Jake: She said no! Usna: We didn't see her say no, but as we know, DaddyOFuck is gonna believe Jake like he's Wikipedia! Mike: No chores? Then no games! DaBaby: Aw man! Now how are we gonna play UNO? Emma: But look how nasty it is! Mike: That’s because Cody popped all over the floor and smeared it on the floors! Usna: Are you sure it was Cody that did it? Or was it from the stolen Creepypasta fanfics George keeps posting? Emma: So why can’t he clean up his mess? Mike: Because mom sent him to an extreme boot camp in Whitewater, Montana! DaBaby: It's CODY GETS SENT TO MILITARY BOOT CAMP all over again! Jake: Now please clean it or I’ll destroy your room! Usna: Do that, and you're getting punished! Oh wait, Jake never gets punished for anything... Emma: Okay! But dad, you need to check this crap! DaBaby: Are we playing Craps? Mike goes to the bathroom Mike: You need Clorox Wipes? Emma: I think we need to declare this area uninhabitable! Usna: We need to declare this family uninhabited. DaBaby: https://youtube.com/watch?v=T0seYxfaoG0 Mike: No! Look, you either clean it with the Clorox Wipes, or you lose games! Emma: Why can’t anyone else clean it? Mike: Because I asked you to clean it! DaBaby: That's just bullshit. Can't Mike assign the other kids to help her? Emma: This is horrible. It stinks to high heavens, and it’ll take forever! Mike: It won’t take forever if you clean it fast! Usna: Let's get the Sega Genesis and start playing Sonic. 5 minutes later... Mike: What is all of that banging? DaBaby: Me and my girl are fucking, please ignore it. Jake: I just destroyed Emma’s room! Emma: No you didn’t! When Emma enters her room, it is a destroyed mess Usna: Why the fuck would Jake destroy Emma's room? DaBaby: Probably because he's a baby! Usna: Well look who's talking! Emma: Breaka down crying DaBaby: Breaka down crying? How do you breaka? Mike: Damn, Emma! That was fast! Usna: That's what I said when DaddyOFuck fanfics got banned. Emma: Crying IT’S NOT FUNNY!!! Jake: Look! Jake blows up the bathroom DaBaby: Does Jake work for Osama bin Laden? Mike: JAKE-FUCKING-MARTIN!!! Jake: Get rekt! Usna: I'm pretty sure Jake is doing it to troll the fuck outta everyone. Mike: NO GAMES, JAKE!!! EMMA GO CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!!! Emma: Crying WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!?! DaBaby: That's what I'm asking! Mike: DON’T BACK TALK!!! Usna: So Emma gets scolded for "back talking", but doesn't do anything when Jake bombs an entire bathroom? DaBaby: He took away his games, but that's about it. Emma: I’m hiring a maid! DaBaby: Finally! Someone uses their brain! The maid comes and cleans up the mess Mike: Emma, you have no games! Usna: Here's what I'm gonna do to DaddyOFuck after he grounds Emma for no reason Emma: For cleaning up a mess? Mike: FOR USING MY FUCKING CREDIT CARD TO HIRE A MAID TO DO IT!!! NOW GO TO BED!!! Emma: Crying DaBaby: This is why I hate DaddyOFive! He abuses his children and makes money off their suffering. Not to mention that he would let Jake get away with murder, but blow up on Cody for breathing! Usna: Exactly! Now how about we listen to your new album? DaBaby: Sure thing! KIRK be fire! Conclusion Do I even need to give this a rating? If I have to, then I'm giving this a FUCK YOU DADDYOFUCK/10. Emma is literally forced to clean up a huge mess by herself, is terrorized by Jake, and is punished for hiring someone to do it for her! Now do you see why I got DaddyOFuck fanfics banned, DaddyOFanfics? Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts